codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
X-Men: The Serpent's Curse
X-Men: The Serpent's Curse is the 14th episode of season 8 and the 187th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins in the Office of the FBI, the agents Chloe and James Stirling are interrogating two agents of the Checkmate in custody (Josep and Bobby) doing questions on the organisation and about his boss (the Black King) teaching the photo and on the armies of the sentinels. She asks Bobby where has taken out to the sentinels. Bobby answers that he doesn't have neither idea of this and they had found them in the Amazon rainforest and in Siberia when seeing as they flew in the sky. This was happened September and now are deactivated owed by a small excitement by Aelita when using with the remote control they killed an agent of the Black Pawn and the rest only are injured or some have escaped as if the sentinels are the worst arms that have seen never designed to kill the humans, James teachs him the photo of John Carter (Black King) to them, they say that they don't recognise him and he reveals his true name John Carter to them. When finding the index card of John Carter that has a lot of antecedents from 1996 and the agents force him striking the table asking where is John Carter and the base of operations (although he already knows where is) and they say him that they won't answer more and they limit to say that the Black King has reserved an unpleasant surprise for the Lyoko-Warriors saying that somebody near goes to die. Franz and Anthea outside of the interrogation look through the glass and they go to the corridor asking if it's true what has said Bobby and Franz answers that it said the truth, then the Lyoko-Warriors are in danger and without knowing what is weaving now the Black King without knowing if this is true and they're watching all France like the Big Brother putting in danger their privacy. The agents James and Chloe finish the interrogation, two agents carry to Josep and Bobby to the prison until speaking in another moment, they find to Franz and Anthea in the corridor who hadn't explained at all something new and Chloe says him that they have to warn the Lyoko-Warriors who are in danger. Franz agrees and sends a message to Aelita with his private number with his smartphone and already is done. While in Kadic, and several professors are preparing the projection of cinema to see the film, Jim puts the poster of the film of "X-Men: The Serpent's Curse" and Yumi appears in the promotional poster interpreting to an orphan mutant like this giving envy that has a lot of luck asking some information on the film, but she prefers not explaining at all and see the film. All the students seat in several seats in the playground, Mr. Delmas goes up to announce to the students that today it's prepared the big release of the film and of course will be in 3D, and the nurse with a box to give the glasses polarised to see the film in 3D to each student taking. When giving all the glasses polarised, before M. Delmas announces that the director will say some words. It reappears and approaches to the microphone saying that it's a big pride to present the new film and says him in case they want to know about "X-Men: Days of Future Past" it reaches to the first place like the film of the year with a greater budget, like this did to encourage in doing another film with the special collaboration of Yumi Ishiyama who did an important apparition in this film and the students applaud Yumi. James says that they will enjoy the film and is about to begin. The professors and the students are enjoying the film without knowing that the sky is something cloudy, beginning the suspicion that can be X.A.N.A. or the Checkmate and suddenly a storm falls to the electrical stick and another ray falls to the screen of the cinema, they scare and the screen is covered of electricity when a character Wolverine goes out of the screen materialised with some sharp harps in the hand. Wolverine jumps and they escape scared included James Finson asking that they calm but they don't listen owed by the excitement, just when William and Sissi had arrived a bit late to the release but realizing that something goes out bad and sees Wolverine materialised and looking for to Aelita to kill them, approaching step by step until when William throws him a stone in the head and he goes to by the couple to kill them. Aelita, Yumi, Jeremy, Ulrich and Odd go to the old sauna but there isn't time to go to Lyoko and use the program of always and Aelita go alone and the rest will go with William and Sissi to save them. Aelita agrees and go running to the Hermitage in the old sauna but without knowing that there is a message received by Franz Hopper that is in way of vibration. While Wolverine approaches quickly to William and Sissi with his harps ready to kill them until when it takes part James Finson going up the back of Wolverine and covers it the sight and says that it must go right now. The couple calms the students going in by the main door of Kadic little by little and the professors also indicate it with his instructions. While Aelita enters in the Hermitage going down by the stairs to the old sauna. She uses the supercomputer to put the CD but she doesn't find it looking for by the box of at the side, without knowing James still in the back of Wolverine when he disappears and falls to the garbled floor. Wolverine crosses by the forest with his harps looking for Aelita until arriving to the Hermitage. The Lyoko-Warriors go also to the forest to prevent that Wolverine kills Aelita running and leave it with the students and professors. Wolverine breaks the door with his harps and uses his "smell" to follow the trace of Aelita that carries to the old sauna. In the meantime, Aelita finds the CD and puts it in the reader of the CD executing the program to deactivate the tower located in the desert sector with hastes, when she listens a noise with the door blocked with a bar of metal but she cannot keep it closed when she sees that the harps are destroying the door with the form of X and enters. Aelita programs the return to the past automatically when the tower is about to deactivate and Wolverine enters with its harps to Aelita and suddenly Wolverine disappears exploding in pieces. It had arrived just in time and the return to the past already is programmed and covers all Kadic going back to the normality. Afterwards, all the students and professors included the parents of Yumi and Hiroki also assist to the release and the film already begins where Yumi appears at the scene where knows the X-Men in a scene of the factory, Aelita receives the message of Franz and it's written that the Black King has planned an unpleasant surprise and teachs it to Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, Sissi and William, and finishes the episode. Gallery Episode187.jpg|Finson announces his film. es:X-Men: La Maldición de la Serpiente fr:X-Men: La Malédiction du Serpent Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes